It started with some chips
by Pharaohs Girl18
Summary: Short Puzzleshipping One-shot, while sitting & watching TV on a rainy day things start to get steamy between Atem & Yugi


It was a cold & rain day in domino, sitting in the lounge cuddled up together were two boys called Atem, who was a very handsome, tanned Egyptian with deep violet eyes & his Fiance Yugi; who looked a little like Atem but had pale creamy coloured skin, Amethyst eyes & slightly different, but still Tri-coloured hair.

The two boys were curled up watching TV slowly snaking on a bag of chips, Yugi however, being used to this sort of 'Junk food'-as his Grandpa called it- was a quicker eater so managed to finish the chips off first.

Reaching over for the bag, Atem noticed it was empty & that Yugi had a content look on his face as he licked the flavouring off his thin, pale fingers which were coated in orange "Yugi?" Atem questioned "I hope you are saving room for dinner" he chuckled, watching Yugi continue to lick & suck on his fingers in order & completely ignore Atem.

After five minutes or so Atem cleared his throat to get Yugi's attention, "Did you say something, Atem" Yugi said nonchalantly, without realizing it Atem had grabbed Yugi's wrist with such force that he had suddenly found himself flat on his back but still on the couch with Yugi on top of him with their nose's only a hair's width apart "Are you going to listen to me now?" said Atem raising an eyebrow "Mmhm" Yugi nodded sheepishly, glancing over at his hand out of the corner of his eye "Excuse me Mr Motou, when a Pharaoh is speaking to you, you pay attention" Atem chuckled "I-I'm sorry Atem...But I don't want to get this on you...", Yugi said gesturing with his eyes to his hand, "could you help me please, your Majesty" Yugi finished with a smirk "Hmm...Ok, only because I love you".

Bringing Yugi's hand to his mouth Atem began to slowly & seductively lick the fingers of his fiance, majestically working his way down & across his palm to his wrist, making the pale hand completely clean. Now that he was satisfied with his work he began to kiss up Yugi's arm all the way to his cheek.

Bringing his free hand out he held the side of Atem's cheek, looking down at the man lying beneath him "I love you too, 'temmie" said Yugi poking out the tip of his tongue "Yugi..." said Atem dreamily as he reached up & held the opposite side of Yugi's jaw gazing into his Fiance's sparkling amethyst eyes "You are the so beautiful, the way your eyes sparkle in the sunlight just mesmerises me until i can't think straight" "You are the beautiful one Atem...To tell you the truth, when we first met I was scared of you & even though now I see how beautiful your eyes are, it was that fierce glare of yours that frightened me" said Yugi "I am truly sorry for anything I did to scare you, I only wanted to protect you & it was that possessiveness that clouded my better judgement, I..." said Atem as he was cut off by the touch of Yugi's soft lips on his _'{I forgive you Atem...You talk to much_ }' said Yugi through their link '{ _Thank you_...}' said Atem as he started to kiss Yugi more passionately.

Creeping his hand up Yugi's shirt as he continued to kiss him, he traced his fingers over Yugi's newly formed abs, taking in every crease & curve that his fingers found, letting out a soft moan Yugi become curious himself, sneaking one eye open Yugi began to unbutton Atem's shirt exposing his own toned torso.

Stopping to take a breath Atem looked up at Yugi panting "I think we should go up to our room, I dont feel comfortable doing this down here..." said Atem as a blush formed on his face "Would you like me to carry you to our chambers, my King" said Yugi as he clambered off Atem & held his hand out to help him up "Yugi...I love you & I love it when you are being romantic but if anyone is carrying anyone..." Atem said as he picked Yugi up bridal style "That will be me" "Eeep" squeaked Yugi as his feet left the floor "I won't drop you, Partner, you have my complete & utter trust" said Atem as he nuzzled Yugi's cheek making the smaller boy giggle "I do trust you Atem... _Always"_ said Yugi as he wrapped his arms around Atem's neck & kissed his cheek.

Getting to their room Atem pushed at the door with his foot, walking over to the bed he gently placed Yugi down & then started to unbutton his shirt, making Yugi squeak again as the cool air hit his warmed chest "Its hardly fair to have your shirt on when I dont" said Atem as he narrowed his eyes seductively letting his shirt drop from his shoulders "Wow Atem, ive never noticed before how perfect your body actually is..." said Yugi as he could feel himself starting to drool, stretching his arm over to where Atem was standing Yugi ran his hand down Atems chest starting from as high as he possibly could ' _wow...That feels really nice, Yugi has never touched me like this before'_ Atem thought to himself as his eyes began to slip shut & his body relax.

Not realizing that he still had the link open, Yugi heard everything that Atem had just thought '{ _Oh, you liked that did you...}'_ Thought Yugi back to Atem as Atem's eyes popped open in shock & then softened again "Come & lay down" said Yugi with a very seductive smirk of his own, patting the space near him on the bed.

Taking Atems hand he pulled him gently over to the bed, crawling up closer to Atem until they were nose to nose again & ghosting his hand down Atem's bare chest he watched Atem's eyes slide closed "Does that feel good, my King...Just relax & let me pleasure you" said Yugi as he could feel Atem's back arch slightly off the bed & his breathing become slow & heavy.

Making himself more comfortable Yugi slipped his knee in between Atem's legs as he continued to work his hands down Atems chest placing soft kisses in the grooves of his lover's skin " _How does that feel?"_ Yugi whispered close to Atem's ear as he leaned down & started to nip & kiss up the side of Atem's neck " _Aah...Oh Yugi...That feels...so good..._ " Atem whispered back "B-but what about you, I want to pleasure you as well..." "It's my turn to treat you for a change, you do so much for everyone including me & you never get to relax & feel pleasure so now its all about you" said Yugi as he ran his tongue over one of Atem's hardened nubs sending a shiver up his spine "Ahn...T-that feels so good...P-please k-kiss me Yugi" stuttered Atem from the intense pleasure he was receiving "your wish is my command, my Pharaoh" said Yugi seductively as he moved back up crashing his lips together with Atem's, turning a slow soft kiss fiercely passionate.

As their kissing & pleasuring continued both boys soon realized that they were getting tired, moving off Atem, Yugi helped him to sit up, giving Yugi a small smile Atem reached over & held the side of Yugi's face to which he leaned into "Thank you..." Atem said quietly "I love you Yugi" "and I love you, Atem" said Yugi as he fell into Atem's arms, wrapping his arms around his neck breathing in his sweet yet spicy scent "If you need to go to sleep, you can, i will be here when you wake" "Can you sleep with me" said Yugi letting out a large yawn as he laid down, moving closer to the wall Yugi made space for Atem, laying on his back with his arm out Yugi wriggled off the wall & over to Atem to rest his head on his chest. "I think you need a shower" said Yugi as closed his eyes listening to Atem chuckle "I'll have one before dinner, I promise" said Atem as he too started to drift off with a smile on his face.


End file.
